


A Model's Lust

by CyclesByCircles



Series: ANTM: Guys and Girls [1]
Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: America's Next Top Model s20e4 The Guy Who Gets a Weave, F/M, First Time, Girl POV, Loss of Virginity, My First Fanfic, don't hate on me jeremy, don't hate on me jourdan, hot and sexy, only fiction, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyclesByCircles/pseuds/CyclesByCircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last photo shoot, these two work out their problems with an age-old solution... (Jourdan POV!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Model's Lust

When I saw that photo, it finally snapped – he was my lust. Although he had been following me around for two weeks now, I continued to brush him off. He was just a big guy from California; I could find him ANYWHERE, even in Oregon. I would have hundreds of him hanging off me when I won this competition, men I could just brush off like dust – just like him. But in this moment, I knew that he was the one my body was to attach to forever.  
“Jeremy, you look like a gorilla in this photo. It seems that there should be a banana in front of you rather than a milk bowl,” Tyra exclaimed, giving one of her comforting faces at him. He smiled, brushed off the critique, but I paid attention to it: his strong, muscular arms, the dark face staring into my soul. It may have been an average photo to the layman, but it was making me more and more aroused by the second. When the critique was over, he turned, looked at me, and gave this speechless sigh – he wished he had done the photo shoot with me instead.  
And now a part of me wanted it too – my wet vagina.  
These thoughts weren’t exactly new to me; rather, they had been like mosquitoes, one by one added with their high-pitched buzz to conquer what was rightfully mine. I had tried to look away, erasing him after every confrontation, but fate seemed to worm him back into my life, obviously with our nude wedding photo shoot – two parts that I never wanted to engage with him until now.  
After saying goodbye to Chlea, we all returned to the house, desperately tired after such a stressful day – one of many more to come. Maybe I just needed a shower, and get this burgeoning crush off my mind; I had a boyfriend! I got married at 18 because of feelings like this, and where did that leave me? Trying to delete the dirty actions in my mind, I approached the house. But before I was able to walk in the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw him staring at me with those eyes – it was getting harder and harder to resist him.  
Wetting his lips, he whispered, “I’m really sorry for how I’ve been acting lately. I’ve just… I’ve just never really got the hang of really talking to girls back in my hometown. If I’ve been awkward around, I’ll just stop.” He then gave me that look – the one that just made me even more aroused. I could feel my nipples hardening under my bra, thank God my hair was covering them! I just wanted to plant my lips right against his, feel his tongue in my cold mouth. I hoped he didn’t notice this connection, so I had to look away and say, “Alright, just don’t try any funny business!” turning again and winked at him, friendly, of course. He gave a slight chuckle.  
I nearly ran into my empty room, losing my balance on the bed. I didn’t know what to do. I had no one to talk to about this; none of my friends from home, not even any of the girls here. Being the slut of the competition crushes all social media points – points I lost fast already. But…  
Those eyes. That face. That smile that needed a tongue between it. That body that I could just ravage with my hands, squeezing and pulling, holding on to him as I…  
I let go of those feelings again, but it was flowing slower than the juices in my body. I needed to think of something fast, before I ripped my new blond hair out of my scalp. I paced the room, trying to think of a solution, whether or not to use my head or my body.  
My body won.  
I stormed into his room, knowing Don and Marvin weren’t there. The lights were off, turning me on much more.  
“Who’s there?” I heard him say, seeing my silhouette in the doorway. I turned on the light, and stared into those gorgeous brown eyes, adjusting to the light. “Jourdan?” He groggily said, as he rubbed his bare chest. When he finally realized it was me, he started covering himself up, looking incredibly nervous, like the virgin he was.  
At that moment, I basically ran up to him, jumped on his lap, and pressed his lips against mine. I knew his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, were wide open with surprise, but I kept mine close so that I could imagine what we were going to do. I opened my mouth against his again, feeling the passion starting to flow between us; and he did not question it. After that second kiss, he put his hand through my hair, against my head, and kissed my mouth deeply, and much, much wetter. Keeping his virgin status in mind, I took the first move.  
I deepened the kiss even further, putting my hands on his rock hard chest, and slipping my tongue against his. Gradually, he placed his tongue against mine, as we kissed deeper and deeper each slow moment. I began to feel a slight movement between my legs, knowing all too well what was happening in his red boxer briefs. Taking that as an advantage, I sucked on his tongue, his mouth open to mine, and took his muscular arm around me. God, those arms: they could break me in half, but they were the only thing keeping me together. My clitoris itched of excitement and danger. I caressed his chest softly, paying attention to his nipples, before going lower, rubbing my hands against his tight abs.  
Something unexpected happened: he flipped me over so that he was on top, and dove for my neck. My spine instantly popped up to feel the full effect of his lips. I felt the blood rush from my neck to our touching skin, creating a tiny bruise – no matter. He tongued further and further near my chest, his first thought directed towards my two breasts. He looked at me, scared and unsure of what to do, with that puppy dog face I knew all too well. Noting the release of more fluid from between my legs, I kissed him passionately as reassurance. He slid the straps of my black dress down slowly, giving small kisses as he moved them. Helping him along, I pulled the dress down further, revealing my sheer lingerie. Ravaging my mouth again, he was able to unclasp my bra the first time, which would have made me a bit suspicious of his prowess. Carefully, he removed my lingerie.  
At first, he had an expression of confusion, since it was his first time seeing actual breasts in person. But I saw that twinkle, that glint of lust that turned his eyes near black with lust as he raced his mouth in between them. I felt an instant gratification between my legs, which immediately wrapped around his body. He began licking around my areola, tasting it, keeping me from full experience. I didn’t want to ruin the moment, but I wanted him to suck it into his hot mouth.  
I got my wish. While thumbing my other nipple, he took my right areola into his mouth, impressing warm pleasure throughout my body. I sighed softly, giving him more confidence in rubbing my other breast, while lapping harder at my nipple. Waves of warmth spread throughout my muscles, nearly impairing me from motion. I had just enough to push his head down further. Understanding my signal, he kissed down further, his hands still on my hardening nipples. I could feel his stare at my lacy panties, making the moment much more intimate than I expected. His virgin status was becoming more and more questionable as we became hotter and hotter for each other. Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Just pull them off!” I whispered loudly, my voice drunk with lust. On those words, he bit into the lace, and pulled them down to my knees. I was now fully naked for Jeremy, and I could feel, for the first time, that this first time (for him,) would be different, like it truly meant something, something more than my marriage or my insecurities. This was meant to be, and I knew what would have to come next.  
I had him flip over once more, so that I regained my top position. I gave him a slow, delicate kiss, before I tore the red underwear below me. There, his dick rose up, harder than a rock. I chuckled to myself, knowing that he had been waiting a long time for me to see this. His face immediately turned red, but his dark eyes gave away his true feelings. He had a good size, much larger than anyone I had ever known. Dancing along the tip was a bit of precum, and I nearly had the nerve to lick it off.  
No matter. My pussy was wet enough, and without giving him enough time to react, I placed it all in to the base. His head threw back in pure ecstasy, moans escaping his mouth for no one to hear. I was too much in lust to care. Lying on top of him, I thrusted, up and down, building a rhythm, so that I could feel his cock slide within me. I hurried back to his lips, as his arms came around me once more, and let him take control.  
He nearly slammed it into me, producing a bit of pain, but not so much as to truly hurt – pleasurable pain. He continued my motion, in and out, feeling my juices surround him in hot moist action. He began to break from the rhythm a bit, in desperate needy jolts, but I always had him come back with more deep kisses down his throat. Turning me over once again, he spread my legs some more and pushed back inside. Placing both hands behind my honey blond hair, he pounded a bit harder, giving me little kisses along my neckline. He started going a bit faster, and faster, before the friction got incredibly pleasurable. I couldn’t help but moan as I came around him, while he took the advantage by pushing into me deeper. That movement continued to rub my clitoris, which could not get a break.  
I knew he was going to come soon, so I had him pull out, and put my hand around his length, wet with my juices. I started the handjob slowly, but began to build faster so that my hand was nearly invisible to the eye. He started moaning, moaning my name, as I pushed further for his ecstasy. Finally, his cock jumped in my hands as it pumped out his come onto the floor. I massaged his balls through this session, getting out every last drop. When the flow finally stopped, I picked myself up, gave him one more deep, passionate kiss, before replacing my dress and leaving the room. I knew that I had basically taken a virgin’s plight, and it was amazing. It was hot. It was something. I knew then, in that bliss as I laid down on my bed, that it was for forever.


End file.
